Back Together
by GlitchInTheSky
Summary: The Akatsuki have died and were separated. Now they need to get back together again. IS BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: I've split this chapter into three, since I felt that putting all of it together was too big of a chunk. That way there are more breaks, and it won't be too long.**

**EDIT 2: I've rewritten it because I felt that too much of it was total canon and not much of the actually story.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction which will be a crossover between Naruto and Bleach. This chapter has been rewritten.**

**Warning: There will be spoilers and 'character deaths'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (it belongs to Tite Kubo), Naruto (it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto), and/or the quote (which belongs to****Philip Johnson****, but found at BrainyQuote).**

"Speaking in Japanese."

'Thoughts in Japanese.'

"_In any language but Japanese."_

_Emphasis._

**TIME-SKIP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to:<strong>

**Back Together**

**By:**

**ObsessionistofMany**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the Day:<strong>

"**All architects want to live beyond their deaths."**

**-****Philip Johnson**

* * *

><p>Slowly, his temporary body creaked to a stop and fell to the ground with a loud clatter.<p>

Sasori still stood, staring down at the extremely damaged puppet then up to the two still living kunoichi (female ninja). They were talking about him, but then his grandmother flinched in pain. Her entire body was shaking with her effort to remain conscious.

However, the dead puppet master had acquired his own problems, and, no, it was not his lack of a shirt (as he had the clothes he usually wore under his Akatsuki cloak and the cloak from the temporary puppet). A man dressed in black with a sword at his waist was staring straight at him.

"Who are you?" Sasori's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm a shinigami (death god). Here to help you pass on to the next life," the man explained.

Sasori smirked slightly and cocked his head to one side, "And how are you going to do that?"

"I perform konso (soul burial) on you. It's done by placing my zanpakuto (soul-cutter sword) on your forehead," the shinigami gestured to his sword.

"Do it then," the deceased shinobi (ninja) sighed softly.

The shinigami nodded and raised his zanpakuto. Sasori closed his eyes as a reflex when the cold hilt touched his forehead. When he opened them again, he found himself in a rundown, but lively-looking, village.

Suddenly, the shinobi was surrounded by several tough-acting souls.

"Hey, look guys, it's a newcomer. Why don't we show him how things work around here?" the leader grinned.

Without any warning, Sasori snatched the man's knife and permanently incapacitated all who were threatening him. The knife shattered from cutting through so much bone, and Sasori tossed the remaining hilt away without a second thought.

The other souls all scattered in fear, but Sasori managed to grab a soul. The man squirmed in his grasp, begging and pleading.

"Shut up," Sasori ordered, getting irritated.

Instead the soul wailed louder, so the impatient shinobi threw him into a wall then pulled him up by the collar. The victim was now silent, and he stared at the newcomer fearfully.

"Tell me everything about this place," the shinobi snapped.

Immediately, the man gave him any information he had about the afterlife, or Soul Society.

Sasori considered the information given to him then nodded and dropped the man, kicking him away. The puppet master began to walk towards his destination, Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls), grabbing a sash from a nearby stall to tie his cloak closed as he passed.

As he went down the road, Sasori would take traveling items from the stalls he passed. Since word of his arrival spread like wildfire, the streets were always deserted when he walked through them.

Due to this lack of people, he was able to get to Seireitei within a week. Finding himself in an empty area between Seireitei and East District 1, the shinobi noticed the lack of normal souls beyond this point.

Sighing, Sasori was about to search elsewhere for the elusive shinigami when someone appeared in front of him.

It was the lieutenant of the tenth division, Matsumoto Rangiku (last name, first name). The puppet master recognized her by her looks and the badge hanging from her sash.

It turned out that she wasn't expecting anyone to be in this area.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she panicked as she was about to fall into Sasori.

The puppet master easily avoided her, and he stopped her fall with his puppet technique. He righted her then quickly retracted the strings.

Luckily, she merely thought he grabbed the collar of her uniform, "Ah, thank you! I'm sorry; I didn't see you there. Normal souls usually don't come this far... Are you new here?"

Sasori had been startled by the sudden question, but nodded and answered, "About a week ago."

The woman had smiled at him sympathetically, and she had bid him goodbye and was about to leave when Sasori spoke up.

"Wait! How do you become a shinigami?" the puppet master questioned.

"Become a shinigami? Well, you are showing a lot of reiatsu (spiritual pressure). I can take you to the Shinigami Academy if you want," Lieutenant Matsumoto offered.

"If it isn't too much trouble," Sasori smiled innocently; an attempt to be on the shinigami's good side.

"Then let's go!" the shinigami said enthusiastically as she began walking away with Sasori following close behind.

Soon, the pair arrived at the Academy.

"Good luck, kid," the lieutenant smiled before disappearing, or left really fast, but Sasori could track her movement.

Sasori turned and looked at the enormous entrance before sighing and continuing into the huge building.

* * *

><p>I didn't take much for Sasori to enter the Shinigami Academy. In fact, they accepted him on the spot. Quickly, the people in charge assigned him his classes and dorm. They provided a uniform in blue.<p>

The puppet master looked at his schedule and noted the classes he had: kanri (control)*, hakuda (hand-to-hand combat), hoho(fast movement), kido(spirit way), zanjutsu(art of the sword), and yakuwari (duties)*.

He could infer that hakuda was taijutsu (body techniques) and hoho would be focused on speed, but the other subjects could mean anything.

Sasori sighed then headed off to his dorm to change before going to his first class.

* * *

><p>The shinobi's first class was hakuda. He was confident that he was proficient at the subject, but, as a puppet master in the shinobi world, he had less than average experience in using it.<p>

"Are you the new student?" the teacher, a lithe shinigami, raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

Forcing an innocent smile onto his face, Sasori replied, "Yes, am I in the correct room?"

"You are. Stand over there for now. We'll introduce you at the beginning of class," the teacher instructed before turning back to the papers on her desk.

The two waited twenty minutes before other students started to enter the room. Some of the shinigami-in-training coming in noticed the unfamiliar face and informed their friends. Pretty soon, the whole class knew that there was going to be a new student.

"Attention, brats! This is...," the instructor trailed off, not knowing the puppet master's name.

"Sasori," the redhead filled in helpfully.

"Sasori. He will be joining Class 001. Now, let's get started in our combat pairs. Sasori, you'll be going against Fumiko-chan. We had an odd number of students before you came, so she has been fighting me. Hope you can keep up," the teacher smirked before going to correct the form of another student.

"Hello, I'm Sasori," the shinobi bowed.

"Fumiko. Nice to meet you," the timid girl returned the greeting.

Suddenly, the girl swept her leg across the ground, hoping to catch the redhead off guard, but Sasori's easily evaded with a flip over the girl. He lightly tapped her head during his evasive maneuver, since he didn't know what types of attacks were allowed.

"Sasori!" the teacher shouted, "We don't allow pansy attacks like that. Hit like the man you are!"

Sasori took that as the go ahead to fight at a higher level. Though slightly distracted, the puppet master was able to catch the next kick that Fumiko executed with a back flip and fling her across the room instead.

Fumiko righted herself in midair and skidded back on her hands and feet. Both stood and analyzed each other, reassessing the other's abilities, before Sasori smirked and made a 'come' motion.

The girl's eyes narrowed and she charged forward then aimed a punch at Sasori's head. The shinobi easily grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her before snatching her other hand then pushing her into the ground.

"Okay, okay. Sasori, up," the teacher said pushing through the crowd of non-practicing students.

The shinobi let go of the girl and stepped back.

"Fumiko, are you hurt anywhere?" the woman questioned.

The puppet master almost bristled at the idea that he was unskilled enough to not be able to control his attacks when he realized he didn't care.

"I'm fine, Yoko-sensei," Fumiko got up easily, showing that she wasn't hurt in the slightest.

Then Yoko-sensei turned to Sasori, "You're easily shinigami level with your hakuda. Around a seated-level, I believe. Let me see if I can get you to skip this class."

With that, she had Sasori tutor some of the other students until the class was over.

* * *

><p>Next on Sasori's schedule was kido. The shinobi quickly learned that the subject was extremely similar to ninjutsu (ninja techniques). Due to having extreme control over his power from his puppet jutsu (technique) he was also able to skip that class.<p>

This happened with almost all of his classes, except zanjutsu and yakuwari. Yakuwari was a breeze; all he had to do was memorize the rules and regulations of being a shinigami. The hard part was the soul searching he had to do in zanjutsu class.

"I've heard about you, Sasori-san," the old instructor greeted the redhead.

Sasori attempted to look embarrassed, but he really didn't care.

"However, zanjutsu is different from just fighting," and the teacher's words rang true.

Since they were half way through the year, Sasori had to spend half the class figuring out why the hell their swords transformed and gave them powers. At first, the puppet master had thought it was more ninjutsu stuff, but there were no consistency between the commands.

After he finally understood the concept of zanpakuto, he spent the other half of class attempting to imprint his soul onto the blank zanpakuto. By the end of the week, he was finished due to being able to use spiritual energy when living, but he had yet to speak to his zanpakuto. However, once, he believed he heard it.

"Sasori...call my name...," it had said faintly.

However, a zanpakuto stuck into the ground directly in front of him then, and he lost focus.

"Damn it!" he had cursed, startling his classmate, who was retrieving the zanpakuto.

"Sorry," the teen had apologized, for what, the student didn't know.

Sasori sighed when the bell rang, ending the day.

The old instructor placed a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder, "You'll get there. Be patient."

Sasori gave the old man a long look, trying to figure him out. Quickly, Sasori's intense gaze faded into tiredness, and the puppet master trudged back to his dorm.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks, Sasori kept trying to obtain his shikai. During his latest jinzen (sword meditation), his teacher had startled him out of his concentration.<p>

"You regret something," he had said.

Sasori had jerked backwards in surprise. He had regretted something? Nonsense. S-rank missing-nin don't regret anything. The shinobi had abruptly stood up and left, returning to his dorm.

Fortunately he had, for at that moment, he felt his soul being engulfed by familiar chakra and pulled back to his own dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kanri is the name I made up for the class that teaches students to control and use Reiryoku.<strong>

***Yakuwari is the name I made up for the class that teaches the students shinigami duties.**

**A/N: Finally finished! Sorry for the long wait. The rewrite is still the same basic idea except there will be no Madara (*Depression*), since Tobi isn't actually Madara, and it will start with shinigami point of view first. Instead, Konan will be with the hollows.**

**Once again, I'm very sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses. I procrastinated.**

**Thank you for reading and please review to tell me how good or bad it is. Please tell me how to improve it if you don't think it's good enough and if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**-OoM**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, this is one of the split up parts of the rewritten first chapter, so if you've read this before you can skip this.**

**Warning: There will be spoilers and 'character deaths'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (it belongs to Tite Kubo), Naruto (it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto), and/or the quote (which belongs to****Anatole France****, but found at BrainyQuote).**

"Speaking in Japanese."

'Thoughts in Japanese.'

"_In any language but Japanese."_

_Emphasis._

**TIME-SKIP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to:<strong>

**Back Together**

**By:**

**ObsessionistofMany**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the Day:<strong>

"**All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another.****"**

**-****Anatole France**

* * *

><p>When Sasori regained a sense of his surroundings again, he found himself standing in front of two familiar but completely different shinobi.<p>

"You four will form the Ambush and Distraction Squadron. It will be an air raid. Sasori and Deidara, you'll attack with bombs and traps. Chuuki from the Mist and the Leaf 'Root' member will act as sensor and backup," the snake-like Kabuto ordered.

Sasori's ears picked up the muttered uncertainties of the two non-Akatsuki shinobi. One actually protested, but he was quickly silenced. The puppet master's eyes narrowed in suspicion before he wondered if his disappearance was sensed in Soul Society.

Then the redhead wondered if he would be silenced if he spoke up and decided to test it.

"The Akatsuki must have gone to hell to be taking orders from such a ragged fool... I see that only Zetsu and my replacement are left," He mused.

Deidara immediately took the chance to retaliate, "I wouldn't be so arrogant considering you _died_, Danna (master). 'True art is beauty that endures eternally...' Hm! Especially when your weak point was a huge bull's eye on your chest! Hm!"

Having been used to using this threat against Deidara all the time, Sasori didn't realize that it didn't apply anymore, "You wanna die, _too_, Deidara?!"

"I _am_ dead, _both_ of us are!" Deidara retorted.

Sasori didn't notice Tobi and Kabuto making plans as the two artists bantered. Finally, Kabuto called their attention back to him, and the group was deployed.

* * *

><p>The wind blew into their faces, not that they could feel it, as they flew on Deidara's clay owls.<p>

"Over there...," Kabuto informed them through the sensor.

Deidara lifted his bangs and switched to opening his left eyes to confirm the claim, "Kabuto's right. Three of 'em at two o'clock."

Immediately, Sasori's strings, along with the many weapons, bombs, and bells that were attached to them, wrapped around certain trees, forming traps. Deidara then began to try and chase them into the traps with his bombs.

One of the shinobi had turned to try and buy some time for his teammates. He was immediately killed with one of Deidara's bombs, but this alerted the remaining two of the aerial threat.

The two targets kept avoiding their attacks, every so often getting slightly injured. Apparently, one of them was a member of the Aburame Clan if the bugs flying around were anything to go by.

"These bugs are as annoying as hell!" Deidara complained.

Sasori ignored him and instead focused on the ninja themselves, "And they keep scurrying around trying to hide...what a pain."

The sensor shinobi muttered, "The bugs are messing up my chakra sensing technique... It's a bug-jamming technique..."

Deidara smirked, "I'd expected as much from an advance infiltration and recon cell, but we'll give them a lesson in art they'll never forget!"

* * *

><p>Sasori took control of the Aburame shinobi and snuck up on the opposing ambush squad as the group hid in the trees. He quickly made his puppet fall limply to the ground causing one of the team members to rush over.<p>

The puppet master smirked, 'Right into my trap.'

Immediately, he took the new member hostage and had the puppet dart towards the group.

'I have to get Deidara's bomb closer for the maximum effect...,' Sasori thought.

However, his plans were thwarted when Kankuro noticed his fighting patterns.

"Bah, they saw right through it, hm," Deidara sighed.

Seeing as the element of surprise was gone, Sasori sent his puppet straight at the opposing ambush squad, "Do it, Deidara."

Deidara smirked as their enemies panicked upon noticing his clay in the jar on Sasori's puppet's back. When the bomb was within range, Deidara detonated it, 'Katsu!'

"Being blown to smithereens. That's art, you know? Hm," Deidara stated.

Sasori once again ignored the bomber and barked an order to the sensor, "Sense."

"Found them!" the sensor called.

Sasori immediately attached his strings to the two enemy shinobi and sent them down the cliff to attack. However, they were blocked.

Then the Konoha ANBU moved in to attacked, but his attack also failed.

Deidara flew down on his bird and taunted the shinobi, "They're still alive, you know...so what next? Hm."

Kankuro snarled, "You dirty scumbags! I know you're there, Sasori. Show yourself."

"Ooo, they've got a puppet master in their ranks, hm," Deidara mocked.

Kankuro glared, "You're an ambush squad, too, then...pretty rare for ambush squads of both sides to meet like this."

"Heh, then whoever wins here can claim they carried out their sneak attack successfully. We're the first ones they send out... This victory will set the tone for the entire war! Hm!" the blond shot back then he added, "And we won't lose. We can't lose. Because we...are immortal! Hm!"

The Konoha ANBU called out to the other ambush squad, "Sai... Run, otouto (younger brother)! You see what they've done to my body. You can't win!"

Sai stared in shock, "Brother?!"

Omoi glanced at him before drawing his sword, "No time to be anxious... I won't let you force friends and family to hurt one another!"

"Save your petty little speeches! This is war! Hm!" Deidara snapped, attacking along with Sai's brother.

Sai and his brother clashed while the others attacked Deidara.

"Nice moves! But attacking me will get you nowhere!" Deidara shouted.

'I don't even need to bother dodging, hm!' the bomber thought.

Omoi jumped up as if to attack, but sliced through Sasori's chakra strings instead.

Deidara tsked, 'He didn't touch me! He made as if to attack, but then sliced behind himself instead. Tricky bastard!'

'So you can cut through my chakra threads? Nice swordsmanship,' Sasori thought.

'There!' Kankuro thought and attached his chakra strings to Sasori's.

Sasori's eyes widened in shock as Kankuro pulled him down from his hiding spot.

The puppet master landed on Deidara as the wall behind them rose higher.

"Ugh! Bastard...," Deidara huffed.

"So you entangled your threads with mine to pull me down...You've improved a bit...Kankuro," Sasori complimented.

Kankuro smirked, "I'm honored that the master of the Red Secret Technique would praise me, but my Black Secret Technique is even better."

He unrolled a scroll and summoned Sasori's old puppet body.

"My puppet, eh? That body seems ridiculous now...I've gotten what I always wanted! Now I really am a puppet, one whose body will never decay!"

Kankuro remained silent as Sasori attached chakra strings to Sai's brother.

"Run...away...," the former Root member pleaded.

Then the shinobi noticed that there was clay in the puppet while Sasori and Kankuro pit their puppets against each other.

Omoi attempted to stab Sai's brother with a raiton infused blade in order to deactivate Deidara's bomb but missed.

'Too late!' Deidara thought and made his hand sign.

However, Kankuro captured the puppet in Salamander.

Kankuro muttered, "Ow," as he blocked the blast with Sasori's old body.

"He enclosed the bomb with a defense puppet he had hidden underground...Thanks to that, the explosion didn't do much damage...hm...," Deidara said.

"It's Salamander...I made it a long time ago...," Sasori said.

"The bomb...?" Sai asked quietly.

"Yeah? You got a problem with that?! You weak little shit. You're no Sasuke, so just stay out of it!" Deidara insulted the shinobi as Sai's brother reformed.

"As long as his soul's bound to this world, he'll keep reviving...I can turn him into a bomb again!" Deidara laughed.

"I've heard rumors of Konoha's 'Root'...They're raised as brothers from a young age and then made to kill each other. It's a system designed to kill their emotions. With no heart, there is no hesitation...that's a ninja's strength. You 'Root' guys aren't so different from me," Sasori murmured.

Sai reached for his drawing book, as Deidara insulted him, "You think your stupid drawings make you an artist?! True art explodes! Shall I give you another example?!"

Sai merely took out a brush and ink and growled, "Try it."

He flicked his book open and drew a bird for him to fly behind the Akatsuki artists, and he punched them out of the sky.

Kankuro caught the two with his puppets.

Deidara yelled, "Damn it! If I'd known this was coming I would've self-destructed! I didn't want to go around showing off my master work all the time, but sometimes there's no other choice! Hm!"

But before he could do it, Deidara was stabbed with a raiton sword and Sasori was pierced multiple times.

Then Kankuro wrapped the puppets up with Sasori's old puppet body's coils to ensure they didn't escape.

Sasori sat inside the puppet wondering what's going on, 'I can't feel anything from my threads.'

Kankuro told him, "Sasori...your strength came from their souls. You made yourself into a puppet and tried to destroy your soul, but you couldn't. I know the puppets that you made have souls that will never decay. But now you have a living body, yet have become a true puppet, nothing but a doll. You were once a master of puppets. Not some worthless scum that lets someone else pull the strings. It is the end when a real puppet user is manipulated! I will not lose, neither to you nor the one who is manipulating you. Because I am the puppet ninja who is manipulating the real Sasori. Because your technology and your puppets will never rot, the legacy of a puppet master lives on with the performers who use them!"

Inside the puppet, Sasori smirked, "Eh...That is the real form of the art I desired."

Deidara shrieked, "Don't say bullshit! Master! Don't be swayed by these bastards' crafty words, hm! Art is a moment of radiance! Art is a bang!"

Sasori murmured, "Kankuro..."

"What is it?"

"I entrust 'Father' and 'Mother'' to you... and when your moment arrives entrust them to the next person...those two puppets...," Sasori said as he melted away back to Soul Society.

"Yeah...I will do that without doubt," Kankuro promised.

"Eh! Master Sasori!" Deidara cried.

Sasori was once again back in Soul Society, 'Better get to class. Now that I've made sure that my art will be passed down, I can go on here with no regrets.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thank you for reading and please review to tell me how good or bad it is. Please tell me how to improve it if you don't think it's good enough and if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**-OoM**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction which will be a crossover between Naruto and Bleach. This chapter has been rewritten.**

**Warning: There will be spoilers and 'character deaths'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (it belongs to Tite Kubo), Naruto (it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto), and/or the quote (which belongs to ****Gustave Flaubert****, but found at BrainyQuote)**

"Speaking in Japanese."

'Thoughts in Japanese.'

"_In any language but Japanese."_

_Emphasis._

**TIME-SKIP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to:<strong>

**Back Together**

**By:**

**ObsessionistofMany**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the Day:<strong>

"**A friend who dies, it's something of you who dies."**

**-****Gustave Flaubert**

* * *

><p><strong>TIME-SKIP: 50 YEARS<strong>

Sasori walked down the Twelfth Division halls to drop off the research papers for his captain, of whose radar he stayed under diligently.

He knocked twice on Captain Kurotsuchi's door before leaving the papers with a paper weight on it.

Then the puppet master headed towards the library to research about other dimensions.

'I sensed Deidara fifteen days after my return. Five days after, I sensed Itachi, Konan, and Kakuzu. Why the hell did I suddenly sense them? I haven't sensed any other shinobi,' Sasori thought as he walked.

He had browsed through many books over the years, but none of them mentioned anything about shinobi. He had to make his own theories.

First question: Why haven't other shinobi appeared?

Second question: Where did he sense Deidara's reiatsu from?

First things first, there were three answers to question number one. One, the shinobi could all be hollowfied, since most shinobi are killed in battle. Two, shinobi could've all went to hell due to their killings. Three, this was a totally different dimension.

It took three weeks to come up with those answers, and two of them would have to not work to figure out where the other shinobi are.

The first couldn't work because he was here. Out of all shinobi, he would be least likely to become a shinigami. The second was out. Once again because he was here. The third was the only possibility, though far-fetched.

Sasori went back to the library many times before finally finding something helpful.

It was some of Mayuri's research about the Precipice World, or, more specifically, the time it took to go through it.

Currently, it took four minutes to get through, but ten years ago it was a nanosecond less.

A hundred years ago, it took ten nanoseconds less.

This meant that dimensions moved, and so it was possible for them to intersect.

In order to confirm this, he needed to find the shinigami that sent him to this side.

He sketched a picture, ran it through a scanner, and finally found a match. The shinigami was in the thirteenth division.

Sasori wondered whether the shinigami would remember him. Turned out that he had the best memory in all of Seireitei (or so he said).

"Do you remember me?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, your that redhead that was wearing that red cloak," the shinigami replied.

"Okay. Do you remember the place you saw me?"

"Yep. The middle of the ocean on a piece of rock," the shinigami said.

"Thank you for telling me," then Sasori was gone.

This proved it. Sasori, himself, had seen the cave where he had died, but the shinigami who performed konso on him had seen an ocean from this world. The place where he had died was a cross-over point. Sadly, the place would've moved by now, so he would have to know which way the dimensions were shifting to calculate where the point was now.

Time to move on to the second question. If he could find Deidara or the others, it would link him to the rest of the shinobi world, but their reiatsu was a bit farther than what he would expect the shinobi dimension to be in.

Sasori shrugged and decided to track it. He would have to ask permission from his captain or look for the blonde when his was on a mission.

Just as he was about to ask, Nemu appeared in front of him, "Sasori-san, Mayuri-sama wants you to run a few errands. Here."

Sasori looked at the list that was shoved into his hands and groaned. All of this would have to be retrieved from Rukongai.

The redhead sighed and headed out.

A couple hours later, he had gotten most of the things. The redhead worried about finding any leads at all as he headed to get the rest of the things Mayuri wanted.

Sasori was still worrying when he finished purchasing the last item when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You dropped this...," the man looking at him trailed off when he saw who he was talking to.

"Thank you. Um...can I help you?" Sasori arched an eyebrow at the unfamiliar man.

"Sasori?" the man stared at him.

"Yes...that is my name...who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Nagato. You knew me as Pein. See?" the darker redhead lifted up his bangs to show the former shinobi his ringed eyes.

"Leader...," Sasori stumbled back a little.

"Sasori-san, are you a shinigami? Can you show me how? It makes me feel powerless to be like this," Nagato let his bangs fall back in place.

"Sure. I'll recommend you. You have a lot of reiatsu, so I'm sure they'll accept you," Sasori gestured for Nagato to follow.

The two former Akatsuki members walked in silence until Sasori asked, "How...how did you get here? I haven't seen any other shinobi except you."

"Itachi's sealed me with the Sword of Totsuka," the man said.

"Sealed?"

"Oh, I guess I should start from when you died," Nagato chuckled then explained to Sasori all that had happened.

"Well, I knew that people were revived, and everyone in the Akatsuki, except Tobi and Zetsu, were dead. Damn...Itachi's way too smart for his own good. I suppose you sensed Deidara a few years ago?" Sasori looked at his fellow shinobi now that the Akatsuki was no more.

"I did, which leads me to confirm that Itachi had succeeded in releasing the resurrection jutsu on the revived shinobi," Nagato nodded.

"Now to chose our course of action. I'm not sure about their locations. They probably wandered around for a while before finding a cross-over point," Sasori commented.

"Cross-over point?" the dark redhead echoed.

"Yeah, I found out that our world is on a different dimension, and that dimensions move. A cross-over point is where dimensions intersect, and people from the dimensions can go from one dimension to another."

"I see. Many of our members may already be in our world's afterlife then."**  
><strong>

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Leader. I'm quite sure at least half of our organization would stay behind to see what's going on. I don't know about Hidan, though."

"So, are we going to search for the rest of the Akatsuki?"

"I guess, then at least it'd be livelier around here."

"You get bored easily don't you."

"..."

By that time they were at the gate into Seireitei. Sasori told the gate guard what was happening and got another shinigami to take Nagato to the Shinigami Academy.

"See you in six years or less, Leader," the redhead waved then went to deliver the items his captain wanted to Mayuri.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME-SKIP: 5 YEARS<strong>

"Take over, Shussou!" Sasori yelled.

The top half of his katana gained a black-on-red, block design. The hilt changed same to black, and the guard now had a scorpion design.

Nagato smirked and called, "Child of Love, protect, and Spirit of Revenge, destroy, Shinko, Houki!"

The blades of his katana got a see-through ring-like stripe design, and the hilts had gray wrappings that trailed.

They stood facing each other, waiting for each other to make a move.

Both flash-stepped towards each other at the same time. The two attacked each other, but they never made contact.

Finally, Nagato was able to force Sasori to defend himself. Upon contact, Sasori's reiatsu was sucked up by Nagato's sword. When they parted, Sasori was panting heavily, and Nagato wasn't tired at all.

Suddenly, both shinigami felt a faint, but identifiable, familiar reiatsu.

"That was...Kisame?" Sasori murmured.

Looking towards the sky, they spotted a tiny speck in the sky.

Sasori squinted at the dot but couldn't make it out, so he flash stepped towards the speck's landing place with Nagato following.

After a while, they reached the spot and found Kisame dangling from a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Whoops, forgot the translations.<strong>

**EDIT 2: I'm just gonna give you the information that has been revealed and the stuff that you might never get, so this information will be added to in future chapters.**

**Here it is:**

**Sasori:**

**Sealed State: One katana.**

**Shikai: Take over, Shussou (Departed Mind)**

**Description: One katana: black-on-red block design on top half of katana with black hilt and scorpion plate guard.**

**Nagato:**

**Type: Kido-elemental**

**Sealed State: Two katana.**

**Shikai: Child of Love, protect, and Spirit of Revenge, destroy, Shinko, Houki (Trust Child, Abandon)**

**Description: The zanpakuto can take reiryoku from whatever it's in contact with. Twin katana: hilts are wrapped with gray bandages that trail. See through ring-like stripes that fill with black.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, guys, I procrastinated again. You guys probably noticed four chapter updates. Sorry, it was just me changing the amount of story in each chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please review to tell me how good or bad it is. Please tell me how to improve it if you don't think it's good enough and if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**-OoM**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction which will be a crossover between Naruto and Bleach. This chapter has been rewritten.**

**Warning: There will be spoilers and 'character deaths'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (it belongs to Tite Kubo), Naruto (it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto), and/or the quote (which belongs to****Frederick Douglass****, but found at ****BrainyQuote).**

"Speaking in Japanese."

'Thoughts in Japanese.'

"_In any language but Japanese."_

_Emphasis._

**TIME-SKIP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to:<strong>

**Back Together**

**By:**

**ObsessionistofMany**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the Day:<strong>

"**If there is no struggle, there is no progress.****"**

**-****Frederick Douglass**

* * *

><p>"Sasori? And...who's that?" Kisame stared at the two.<p>

"That, is Pein. His real body. His real name is Nagato. What are you doing here?" Sasori explained.

"Got thrown out of heaven, duh. I was able to keep a low-profile until now," Kisame smirked.

"Of course," Nagato rolled his eyes.

"Hey, can you get me down? I think I broke my ankle," Kisame grumbled.

After they got Kisame down and treated his ankle, they sat down to rest.

"So, what's up with this world?" Kisame asked.

"It's the afterlife of a different world. I got sent here by chance, and Nagato got sent here by Itachi's Susanoo," Sasori explained.

"Eh? You're going to have to explain everything to me," Kisame sighed.

"This is going to take a while..."

* * *

><p><strong>TIME-SKIP: 2 HOURS<strong>

Finally, Sasori and Nagato finished explaining to Kisame.

"That's way different from our world's heaven," the blue-skinned man whistled.

"Yeah, probably," Nagato smirked.

"So are you going to be a shinigami?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, I'd be bored as hell if I didn't," Kisame said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, yeah, what's 'our' heaven like?" Nagato asked.

"Um...it's pretty peaceful. There's obviously the gods to keep order, but we're mostly left to our own devices. Yep. Boring. Until the gods noticed me that is. They looked me up and were all shocked and stuff. They summoned me immediately and had a trial. I just shrugged and they went and chucked me out. That was probably the most interesting thing that happened to me. I didn't see any of the others though. By the way, what happened in the war?" Kisame questioned.

The two shinigami filled him in, and the former shinobi frowned, "I didn't see the others anywhere in heaven. Not even in the 'waiting zone'."

"Maybe they stayed in the living world. Well, we know Deidara's in Hueco Mundo being a happy little hollow," Sasori said sarcastically.

"Do you think that we can find him?" Nagato asked.

"Dunno, ask me in fifty years. I might have an answer," the red head shrugged.

Kisame piped up after a minute, "Was that sarcasm?"

"Depends on how you want to look at it," Sasori said.

After another minute, the former Mist shinobi growled, "That's not helpful at all."

Sasori smirked then grabbed Kisame and flash stepped away, fully expecting Nagato to follow.

They stopped in front of the Shinigami Academy registration area, and Sasori pointed, "That's where you go to learn to be a shinigami. See ya."

The two shinigami then returned to their respective divisions, leaving Kisame to register by himself.

"Thanks a lot, you two," Kisame growled to thin air before sighing and heading to the line.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP: THIRTY YEARS LATER<strong>

"Kisame! The hollow is going your way!" Sasori called as the hollow fled from him.

"Got it," the Eleventh Division Shinigami started to get ready.

Once the hollow was within range, Kisame called out, "Hide the truth, Shiro Kyogi!"

His giant sword glowed with reiatsu before three slits with jagged edges appeared in the center. The rest of the sword was blunt and maintained the shape of a traditional katana.

"Ha! What are you going to do with that thing? It can't even cut properly!" the hollow cackled.

Smirking, Kisame swung his sword straight at the hollows mask. Upon contact, the zanpakuto revealed tiny, hidden blades on the entire sword, and it shredded the hollow's mask to pieces.

The three then flash stepped back to the home of the shinigami, and they each went their own ways. However, soon, they were called on another mission; this time in the living world.

"Nagato, you'll be going to the living world with Akasuna and Hoshigaki to investigate these missing souls. While you're there eliminate any hollows you encounter," Captain Ukitake said.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake," Nagato nodded, and the three shinigami dashed through the Senkaimon, hell butterflies flying ahead of them.

The three shinigami stepped through the gate into the living world, and the gate closed behind them, hell butterflies going back to Seireitei.

"Say, Sasori, Nagato, notice anything familiar lately?" Kisame asked lightly.

"Yeah, I've been sensing Hidan around," Nagato nodded.

"Do you think he's the one behind the missing souls?" the Eleventh Division member glanced at the other two momentarily.

"No, his reiatsu isn't tainted, but it is higher than normal souls. He's probably too busy fending off hollows," Sasori shook his head.

"Should we send him to Soul Society?" Kisame suggested.

"I guess we should, but we can't go out of our way to do it. We have to focus on our mission first," the former Akatsuki leader said with finality, and he started to walk down the streets.

However, a person popped out of nowhere and tackled Nagato to the ground.

"Hey, redhead! You wanna become immortal?! Yeah? I know you fucking do, so I'll make you immortal immediately! All you have to do is believe in Jashin-sama, got it? Good, now I'll fucking send you to Jashin-sama immedia–. Hey, Sasori, Kisame, what are you two fuckers doing here?" the silver-haired man called from his awkward position on top of the former Akatsuki leader, not that he knew that Nagato was Pein.

"Hidan...," Sasori's eyebrow twitched as he pointed at Nagato, "You're sitting on Pein-sama..."

"Ehhh?" Hidan looked back down at the person he was sitting on.

Nagato's ringed eyes glared dangerously at the supposed immortal, and he proceeded to say, "Protect, Seishichi. Third God: Jiki."

Nagato flung Hidan down the street, who then skidded for another two blocks.

"What the fuck was that for, Pein?!" Hidan shouted, but Nagato ignored him.

Hidan eventually got back to the group and proceeded to ask, "How come you guys are here? Jashin-sama said that I was in a fucking different dimension!"

"I stumbled upon a crossover point, Nagato was sealed by Itachi, and Kisame got kicked out of heaven and just so happened to land here," Sasori explained.

"...what?"

So another round of explaining began, and, a few hours later, Hidan was up to speed.

"And since you're the cause of the disappearing souls, we'll have to get rid of you," Sasori finished.

"Wait, how about I just go to this Hueco Mundo place and gather followers? I get the followers for Jashin-sama, and you fuckers get less of those hollow things," Hidan suggested.

"Since when were you smart?" Kisame commented.

"Hey!"

"That is a good idea. However, I don't think Soul Society will be very happy about that. Hidan is still messing with the balance here after all, and we're associated with him," Sasori pointed out.

"Perhaps it's time we left Soul Society. It was getting dull over there anyway. We can also look for Deidara in Hueco Mundo," Nagato stated.

"Then it's settled. We all fucking go to this Hueco Mundo place and find Deidara-chan!" Hidan threw his hands up in exasperation and started stalking in a random direction.

Sasori looped a spiritual string around the Jashinist's neck before yanking him back causing him to yell, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"We can't get into Hueco Mundo without a gargantua! We'll have to wait for a hollow to appear then go back to Hueco Mundo," Sasori explained.

Just then, the shinigami Akatsuki's cell phones made a beeping noise.

"And there's one now. Let's go," Sasori nodded dragging Hidan behind him.

The four former shinobi arrived at the hollow's location and waited nearby, with their reiatsu suppressed, for the hollow to go back to Hueco Mundo. Soon, the hollow finished feeding and opened a gargantua, and the four darted in after it. They kept hidden until the gargantua once again opened, and the former shinobi were dropped into a forest.

"Hmm...nice place they have here...," Kisame mused.

"I sense Deidara, along with the others, strongly now. They seem to be above us," Nagato stated.

"Let's go!" Hidan shouted and jumped upwards, shinobi training unforgotten.

The shinigami Akatsuki followed, and they soon blasted their way out of the forest beneath Hueco Mundo.

"Now what?" Hidan questioned looking at the sandy expanse.

Nagato shrugged, "Their reiatsu is very faint now. I can't pinpoint it, and there's too much reiatsu in the air to use tracking kido."

"I guess we're stuck wandering around looking for followers with Hidan. Any specifications, Hidan?" Sasori called.

"Nope. I just have to fucking convince them to follow Jashin-sama," Hidan grinned.

"Not if we eat you first!" a voice snarled behind the group.

Immediately, the four shinobi jumped out of the way of the enormous spiked tail.

"Hold still!" the winged-lizard like hollow roared.

"Like hell!" Hidan grinned maniacally and shot forward.

"Well, he hasn't changed," Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Take over, Shussou!" Sasori shouted and used flash step to land a hit.

"What was that?! Such a small cut isn't going to do anything to me!" the hollow laughed.

"They all say that," Sasori smirked.

Suddenly, the hollow roared, "W-what is this?!"

"My zanpakuto's power. It's entirely coated in poison that causes the victim to lose their mind," the puppet master released his shikai and sheathed his zanpakuto, letting the others finish him off.

The hollow, now reduced to an writhing heap on the sand, was easily killed by Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME-SKIP: FIVE YEARS SEVEN DAYS<strong>

"Hey, what's that?" Hidan squinted towards the horizon.

The group had recently returned from a raid to Rukongai for food. They didn't want to risk ingesting hollow flesh.

"Dunno, first thing besides trees I've seen since coming here though," Kisame shrugged.

Suddenly, all of them felt two bursts of familiar reiatsu.

"That's Konan!" Nagato said.

"And...Aizen?! What the hell is he doing here?!" Sasori flinched back.

All five of them nodded to each other and began sprinting towards the small white dot on the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME-SKIP: THREE DAYS<strong>

"When...the fuck...are we...going...to get...there?!" Hidan panted for the umpteenth time since they started running.

"No...clue...," Kisame huffed back.

"That's one...huge...building...if it's only...the size of...a normal building...and we're...still not...near it," Sasori stated.

After another several hours of running, they finally stopped at the entrance.

"Holy...shit," Hidan panted, hands on his knees, as he stared at the fortress.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Here's the zanpakuto information for Kisame.<strong>

**Kisame:**

**Type: Melee**

**Sealed State: One giant sword.**

**Shikai: Hide the truth, Shiro Kyogi. (White Untruth)**

**Description: One giant sword with hidden spikes over the entire sword. It has three slits with jagged edges in it center. Otherwise, blunt.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****Thank you for reading and please review to tell me how good or bad it is. Please tell me how to improve it if you don't think it's good enough and if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**-OoM**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction which will be a crossover between Naruto and Bleach. This chapter has been rewritten.**

**Warning: There will be spoilers and 'character deaths'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (it belongs to Tite Kubo), Naruto (it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto), and/or the quote (which belongs to ****Jack Welch****, but found at BrainyQuote)**

"Speaking in Japanese."

'Thoughts in Japanese.'

"_In any language but Japanese."_

_Emphasis._

**TIME-SKIP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to:<strong>

**Back Together**

**By:**

**ObsessionistofMany**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the Day:<strong>

"**Change before you have to.** **"**

**-** **Jack Welch**

* * *

><p><strong>TURNING BACK TIME:1 MONTH AND 10 DAYS AFTER SASORI'S DEATH<strong>

Konan swam to the surface of the water as soon as her soul detached itself from her body. She felt some sort of energy inside her that was similar to chakra and used that to allow herself to stand on the water.

She looked around herself and started walking off in a random direction, wondering, 'Am I dead? I'm dead right? Madara just killed me, that bastard.'

Konan unbuttoned her cloak, so she wouldn't become too hot. Then she started heading towards Ame to see how everything would run without her. When she got there, nothing seem different.

'I guess things like this take time...I hope that they'll manage by themselves. Ah, they probably will,' Konan thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP: SIX DAYS LATER<strong>

Konan had been wandering around for six days. The kunoichi had been headed in the direction of what sounded like fighting for a while, and, just as she had been about to get there, the sounds stopped. When she got to the battle grounds, a blonde ran into her.

"Sorry, hm," the nineteen year old apologized.

"Deidara?" Konan's amber eyes locked onto the bomber's blue ones.

"Konan? What are you doing here?" Deidara asked.

"Um...Madara, uh, Tobi, killed me to get Nagato's, er, Pein's rinnegan," Konan winced each time she slipped up.

"Oh, that was how Tobi, I mean Madara, got that eye...and Nagato? I knew that Pein wasn't his real name, so Nagato is? And how would- never mind, hm. How about we just fill each other in, hm?" Deidara suggested after somewhat absorbing the information.

Konan agreed and they exchanged information.

"So...Tobi is Madara?" Deidara asked.

"No," a voice came from behind the two.

"Itachi? Kakuzu?" the only female there said.

Itachi nodded as they both sat down, "Tobi is someone else entirely. When I was looking through Kabuto's mind, I saw that he had revived Madara."

"You looked into Kabuto's mind? How did you get out of his control? Why did you even look there?" Deidara frowned.

"I think we should all share what happened to each of us," Kakuzu proposed.

Everyone nodded and did so.

"Okay, the information as of now. Tobi is not Madara. Madara is probably dead, maybe not, since he's so unpredictable. We are dead. Four of the other dead members aren't here, two of which were with us before I released the resurrection jutsu and two of which we'll probably never see again. Clear?" Itachi said.

The others nodded, but then Deidara spoke up, "So what now?"

"We can look for the others, or we can all go our separate ways," Konan said.

The bomber immediately got up, "Well, then I'm going to go. Bye."

"I'm going to go, too. I'll meet with you guys later in Ame," Itachi left after Deidara.

"Guess it's just us two," Konan said after a while. "Let's wait for them at Ame."

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP: FIVE DAYS LATER<strong>

Deidara decided to see the places where everyone died, and he had already visited Konan's, Kakuzu's, Hidan's, Itachi's, Nagato's, and his own. Right now, he was on his way to Sasori's.

Deidara had been feeling hungry for a while, but he had no clue as to what to eat. He thought that Sasori might help, and that maybe the red head had gone to his grave. When he got there, the blonde found that the cave was empty. He went to the blood spot in the center of the old base, but, right as he was about to step on the spot, he appeared in the middle of an ocean on a rock.

"What the...," he mumbled then tried to step back, but he couldn't get the exact spot.

"Fuck, hm," the blonde cursed.

* * *

><p>Itachi noticed when Deidara's signature disappeared, since he had been the closet. Why would he have been close enough to notice the blonde's disappearance? Because he had sensed a trace of Deidara's signature in the Uchiha Hideout where he died.<p>

Itachi had followed Deidara's trail to ask him why he had been in the Uchiha Hideout. Itachi decided to inform Kakuzu and Konan before continuing to Deidara's disappearance point. It took him a day and a half to get to Ame, and two and a half days to track down where Deidara had disappeared.

Itachi led the other two to the exact point where Deidara's signature ended, but told them that he could still feel the signature faintly at one exact point. All three of them went through the point; first Konan, then Kakuzu, and finally Itachi. They ended up on a rock in the middle of an ocean.

Itachi asked whether they wanted to continue looking for Deidara or go back, and both agreed to keep looking for the blonde bomber.

Itachi frowned as he felt Deidara's signature become slightly tinted before disappearing, "It stops here."

"Why is his signature like that? It's...What is that?!" Konan gaped at the thing before of them.

"I don't know," Kakuzu gaped at the thing...things, more had arrived while he was talking.

"You three have such a large amount of reiatsu...just like that blonde...," the first one hissed.

"Blonde? Was it a guy that with long hair?" Kakuzu glared.

"Yes...he got away...is he your friend? Too bad you won't be seeing him...because we're going to eat you!" the thing lunged and the three former shinobi jumped out of the way.

"What the hell are you?!" Kakuzu yelled.

"I'm a hollow! Now die!" one of the hollows took a swipe at the tan shinobi.

That's when Itachi noticed the chains on their chests, 'What are these?'

Distracted, Itachi's chain was caught by a hollow who started dragging the Uchiha closer to its mouth. Quickly Itachi tried to detach the chain, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, a white shape flashed between the two, and Itachi was dangling from a giant bird's beak. Itachi was then flung onto the bird's back, and he noticed a hole in the bird's chest.

'A hollow?' the Uchiha wondered, but he was snapped out of his thoughts as Konan and Kakuzu also landed on the bird's back.

Immediately, the bird hovered in the air as a black rip opened in the air in front of them. Then it flew through closing the rip behind them as they flew into a wooded area. The bird hollow dodged the many larger hollows that appeared in front of it before finally reaching an empty area and landing.

"God, you guys are a pain, hm," the hollow rolled it's now visible blue eyes.

"Deidara?" all of them stared at the bird.

"Yeah, hm. So I'm a hollow. What of it, hm?" Deidara shrugged.

Itachi asked, "How did you become a hollow?"

"Rip the chains off, hm," Deidara said.

They all complied and were engulfed by reiatsu. When the dust cleared, Deidara was able to see their hollow forms. Kakuzu was a lion, Itachi was a cat, and Konan was a lark.

"This feels really awkward...," Konan mumbled.

"You get used to it," Deidara said.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME-SKIP: 50 YEARS<strong>

"Number five thousand, hm!" the blonde called as he made his kill.

When they finished eating it Konan asked, "Ready to become adjuchas?"

The other three nodded and they separated, not seeing each other until another thirty years.

Itachi was now a smoky-looking large cat. One couldn't touch him unless he allowed himself to be. His eyes were a slitted red with his sharingan still present. When he was completely solid, his tail was armored and had a point. The Uchiha's claws were out, and his paws and legs were covered with bone armor. His hole wasn't visible, since it was in his heart.

Konan was a white bird, but she had a paper halo and her feathers were paper as well. She also had four small horns on top of her head. The kunoichi's body was covered with armor. Her hole was visible on her stomach.

Deidara was still a white bird, but he looked more similar to one of his own clay birds. His feathers were sharp and hard as steel. His hollow hole was where his chest mouth had been. The bomber's talons were long and sharp, and his beak hid razor-sharp teeth that were very sturdy. The bone over his left eye was separate from the rest of his bone armor, and it acted like his old scope.

Kakuzu had become a thread lion. His hollow hole constantly moving. Every time his tail flicked, the five rings hanging off of it would jangle. The only parts that weren't constantly move were his eyes and claws. The threads would maintain the lion body shape, but they were constantly moving when he moved. Only when he was still, would the threads tighten and freeze in place.

"Did anyone else sense familiar reiatsu, or is that just me?" Konan spoke first.

"It was Hidan's reiatsu," Itachi confirmed.

"So...what are we going to do? We can't approach him like this," the blonde questioned.

"I've heard of a shinigami living in Las Noches. Apparently, he's making hollows become more shinigami-like," Kakuzu mentioned.

"Then why don't we go there? We're pretty powerful. I heard that the sixth strongest there was an adjuchas before he was turned into an Arrancar," Itachi suggested.

"Well, we'd have to get to Las Noches and have the shinigami accept us," Kakuzu pointed out.

"No problem. This guy sounds like he only uses the strong, so let's go defeat one of his 'Arrancar', hm," Deidara smirked as best as he could.

"Isn't there one right there?" Konan pointed.

"Let's go, then, hm," Deidara said leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew...I had to look up a lot of things. Hopefully, this turned out well. **

**Thank you for reading and please review to tell me how good or bad it is. Please tell me how to improve it if you don't think it's good enough and if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**-OoM**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction which will be a crossover between Naruto and Bleach. This chapter has been rewritten.**

**Warning: There will be spoilers and 'character deaths'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (it belongs to Tite Kubo), Naruto (it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto), and/or the quote (which belongs to ****Phaedrus****, but found at BrainyQuote)**

"Speaking in Japanese."

'Thoughts in Japanese.'

"_In any language but Japanese."_

_Emphasis._

**TIME-SKIP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to:<strong>

**Back Together**

**By:**

**ObsessionistofMany**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the Day:<strong>

"**An alliance with a powerful person is never safe.****"**

**-****Phaedrus**

* * *

><p>"Hey, you, you're an Arrancar, right, hm?" Deidara asked the devil-looking man.<p>

"Yes, I am, jovenzuelo!" the Arrancar turned to face the adjuchas.

"Fight us, hm," Deidara growled.

"Foolish, jovenzuelo, I am Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Privaron Espada Number One-Hundred-and-Three," the Arrancar smirked.

"Uh, yeah, we don't really know the ranks, so...Eat this!" Deidara yelled as feathers shot from his wings to form projectile ceros.

Dordoni easily dodged all of them, and said, "Hah, you can't hit me with that level of power."

Deidara smirked as the ceros he shot turned into tiny birds, and they raced after the Arrancar. Dordoni dodged, slightly surprised, and he destroyed them when they tried to attack him again.

The blonde adjuchas glared and took the fight up a notch, forming four large cero birds. The ceros zoomed towards Dordoni and merged with Konan's paper crane attacks. Still Dordoni dodged them, until Itachi materialized his leg right next to the Arrancar's face.

The Uchiha kicked the man straight into Kakuzu's waiting threads, but, just as Dordoni was about to be skewered, the Arrancar disappeared.

"What the...?" Kakuzu's eyes widened in shock, looking around for the Arrancar.

"Don't look away, jovenzuelo," Dordoni said as he kicked Kakuzu away.

"Kakuzu, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"Worry about yourself," the Arrancar advised before doing the same thing to Deidara.

Itachi tsked, and decided to try and catch the man in his illusions. He let his reiatsu rise in smoky wisps, which then rushed to surround the Arrancar. Konan then had her cranes dive towards the illusion tornado, but, before they could reach the Arrancar, the cloud of smoke and her cranes were blow away.

Deidara and Kakuzu had gotten back just in time to see the Arrancar release his zanpakuto.

"Whirl, Giralda!"

The four adjuchas took in the sight of Dordoni's Resurrección before smirking to each other about the obvious weak points.

Deidara and Itachi fell back while Kakuzu and Konan went on distraction duty. Deidara spread his wings and charged a cero in front of his chest, and Itachi materialized himself before staring at his target and charging a cero in front of his face.

Dordoni, way too distracted, got the bones around his legs blasted off, dispelling the two tornados that were forming, and then he was powerless against the four adjuchas as they all launched their attacks at once. Dordoni was hit straight in the chest and knocked unconscious.

"Damn, it was hard not killing him, hm! Just like hunting the bijuu, except this was easier, hm," Deidara complained.

"Well, let's go before he wakes up. Then we have to do this again," Kakuzu began to leave.

"We'll have to do this again anyways. Just with a different Arrancar," Itachi pointed out.

"At least it's good practice," Konan stated.

"Well, let's hunt, hm. I'm getting hungry. Hm," Deidara broke off from the group, who agreed and split up to hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME-SKIP: 10 YEARS<strong>

"God, when is that Aizen gonna notice us? Were Vasto Lordes already! Hm!" Deidara whined.

The blonde had a humanoid form with wings and a tail that acted like a war skirt in the back. His face was still covered with a bird mask that looked like his clay birds. He wore a pair of hakama that he stole from one of Aizen's Arrancar, and his had a pair of fingerless gloves (also from Aizen's Arrancar).

"I don't know. Sometime soon, probably. We're becoming a nuisance to him, after all," Kakuzu shrugged.

His Vasto Lorde transformation basically just reverted him back to his human state, but he did have his tail with its five rings. His mask remained a lion's, mane and all, and his back was plated with bone. Kakuzu also wore clothes stolen from Aizen's Arrancar.

"I don't think that's good. Then he'll want to exterminate us, not recruit us," Konan pointed out.

The former kunoichi now had a humanoid body with 'angel' wings and her halo. She had talon-ed gloves and bone covered the necessities. She had taken a sleeveless top and a pair of tights from an Arrancar. Her face remained covered by a blank mask with only eye slits and two rows of teeth.

"He's already sent someone," Itachi stated looking at something in the distance.

His cat mask covered his face. The rest of his body flickered in and out of existence. A row of spines stuck out of his arms and bone formed claws over his hands. His tail whipped behind him, same as always. Itachi was the only one of the group able to find clothes that matched the ones he wore when he was alive.

Everyone looked at the approaching figure. It was a Arrancar with black hair and green eyes. His face held no expression, and there were green lines running down his cheeks.

Once the Arrancar was standing a few meters in front of them he spoke, "Who are you four?"

The former shinobi exchanged small looks before Itachi introduced, "I am Itachi Uchiha. These are Konan, Deidara, and Kakuzu. Who are you?"

"I am the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Lord Aizen wishes to know why you are attacking his subordinates," the Arrancar stated.

"How do you know we are the ones attacking your subordinates?" Kakuzu questioned.

"You are wearing our uniforms," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Fine, we wanted to gain this 'Aizen's' attention since we heard he was offering more power to powerful hollows," Konan explained.

"We want this power," Deidara glared.

"It is not my place to offer," The fourth Espada divulged.

"Couldn't you take us to Aizen? He's the one that can make this decision, right?" The blonde vasto lorde said exasperatedly.

"I cannot just bring you to Las Noches without permission, but I can see that you aren't going to accept this answer. I can report back to Lord Aizen and tell him of this since my orders do not include eliminating you. Depending on his decision, the next time we meet, I will either kill you or bring you to Las Noches," Ulquiorra informed.

"Please do that," Konan said.

Ulquiorra then inclined his head before disappearing.

"That went well," Kakuzu commented.

"It did," Itachi agreed.

"Can we go hunt again, hm? Maintaining the vasto lorde form is such a pain," Deidara said.

"Fine, let's go," Konan rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME-SKIP: TWO DAYS<strong>

"When is he going to come? Hm," Deidara sighed.

"It's only been two days Deidara. Give them some time to make a decision," Konan chided.

Suddenly, they felt a fast approaching reiatsu, and Ulquiorra appeared in front of them.

"Aizen-sama wishes to meet you before making a decision," the Espada stated.

"Alright," Itachi nodded, and they all sped after Ulquiorra.

They soon arrived at a huge palace, and they shot inside and through a maze of hallways. The four vasto lordes all sensed a group of high reiatsu as they followed the fourth Espada. Then they reached a large door, and it slowly creaked open.

All the Akatsuki members examined their surroundings while on high alert, but they looked relaxed and uncaring to the rest of the world.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra. And welcome to Las Noches, vasto lordes," the man sitting on the throne greeted.

Ulquiorra bowed and jumped onto one of the columns in the darkness, where the other arrancar and Espada resided.

"I am Aizen Sousuke. What are your names?" the man questioned.

"Itachi Uchiha. They are Deidara, Kakuzu, and Konan."

"It would be a pleasure to meet you, but you have been harming my _beloved_ Arrancar. Why?" The shinigami smirked.

"To get your attention, of course. Took you long enough, hm," Deidara scoffed.

"Oh? And why would you want to catch my attention?" Aizen raised an eyebrow.

Kakuzu immediately wrapped his threads around Deidara's mouth when he went to retort.

Instead, Itachi explained, "We heard that you were making hollows more powerful in return for their services. We would like to join you for power."

"I only accept the most powerful into my army. I would have to test you first," Aizen warned.

Deidara finally blasted out of Kakuzu's thread and growled, "Bring it. Hm."

The four former Akatsuki members eventually found themselves in a extremely large white room along with Aizen, two other shinigami, and the Espada.

"These are Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname," Aizen introduced. "You are going to be pitted against one of the Espada while the rest of us judge your performance. Nnoitra, you will fight first. You guys can choose who goes first."

The tall Espada with a enormous scythe stepped up, and Kakuzu smirked, "I'll go first. His weapon reminds me of Hidan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That took a while. I finished though. **

**Thank you for reading and please review to tell me how good or bad it is. Please tell me how to improve it if you don't think it's good enough and if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**-OoM**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK IMPORTANT NOTICE THAT WILL BE REMOVED AFTER A WEEK!<strong>

**Chapters 1, 2, 3, and 6 have been rewritten.**

**Extra Notes: Chapter 1 is now the old chapter 1 and 2 combined. The new chapter 2 was originally chapter 3. The powers mentioned in Chapter 3 have been redone, and the time Sasori sense Deidara has been changed. In Chapter 6, who the Hollow Akatsuki sense has been changed.**

**Chapter 3 and 5 have been rearranged.**

**Extra Notes: It has been rearranged so that the Shinigami Akatsuki and Hidan will be introduced first. After that 'arc' has finished, it will move on to the Hollow Akatsuki.**

**Chapter 4 has new content.**

**Extra Notes: Chapter 4 has a new section in it.**

**All the chapters have been edited slightly for grammar and spelling.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction which will be a crossover between Naruto and Bleach. This chapter has been rewritten.**

**Warning: There will be spoilers and 'character deaths'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (it belongs to Tite Kubo), Naruto (it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto), and/or the quote (which belongs to ****Phaedrus****, but found at BrainyQuote)****  
><strong>

"Speaking in Japanese."

'Thoughts in Japanese.'

"_In any language but Japanese."_

_Emphasis._

**TIME-SKIP.**

**Welcome to:**

**Back Together**

**By:**

**ObsessionistofMany**

**Chapter Seven**

**Quote of the Day:**

"**An alliance with a powerful person is never safe.****"**

**-****Phaedrus**

"Hey, you, you're an Arrancar, right, hm?" Deidara asked the devil-looking man.

"Yes, I am, jovenzuelo!" the Arrancar turned to face the adjuchas.

"Fight us, hm," Deidara growled.

"Foolish, jovenzuelo, I am Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Privaron Espada Number One-Hundred-and-Three," the Arrancar smirked.

"Uh, yeah, we don't really know the ranks, so...Eat this!" Deidara yelled as feathers shot from his wings to form projectile ceros.

Dordoni easily dodged all of them, and said, "Hah, you can't hit me with that level of power."

Deidara smirked as the ceros he shot turned into tiny birds, and they raced after the Arrancar. Dordoni dodged, slightly surprised, and he destroyed them when they tried to attack him again.

The blonde adjuchas glared and took the fight up a notch, forming four large cero birds. The ceros zoomed towards Dordoni and merged with Konan's paper crane attacks. Still Dordoni dodged them, until Itachi materialized his leg right next to the Arrancar's face.

The Uchiha kicked the man straight into Kakuzu's waiting threads, but, just as Dordoni was about to be skewered, the Arrancar disappeared.

"What the...?" Kakuzu's eyes widened in shock, looking around for the Arrancar.

"Don't look away, jovenzuelo," Dordoni said as he kicked Kakuzu away.

"Kakuzu, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"Worry about yourself," the Arrancar advised before doing the same thing to Deidara.

Itachi tsked, and decided to try and catch the man in his illusions. He let his reiatsu rise in smoky wisps, which then rushed to surround the Arrancar. Konan then had her cranes dive towards the illusion tornado, but, before they could reach the Arrancar, the cloud of smoke and her cranes were blow away.

Deidara and Kakuzu had gotten back just in time to see the Arrancar release his zanpakuto.

"Whirl, Giralda!"

The four adjuchas took in the sight of Dordoni's Resurrección before smirking to each other about the obvious weak points.

Deidara and Itachi fell back while Kakuzu and Konan went on distraction duty. Deidara spread his wings and charged a cero in front of his chest, and Itachi materialized himself before staring at his target and charging a cero in front of his face.

Dordoni, way too distracted, got the bones around his legs blasted off, dispelling the two tornados that were forming, and then he was powerless against the four adjuchas as they all launched their attacks at once. Dordoni was hit straight in the chest and knocked unconscious.

"Damn, it was hard not killing him, hm! Just like hunting the bijuu, except this was easier, hm," Deidara complained.

"Well, let's go before he wakes up. Then we have to do this again," Kakuzu began to leave.

"We'll have to do this again anyways. Just with a different Arrancar," Itachi pointed out.

"At least it's good practice," Konan stated.

"Well, let's hunt, hm. I'm getting hungry. Hm," Deidara broke off from the group, who agreed and split up to hunt.

**TIME-SKIP: 10 YEARS**

"God, when is that Aizen gonna notice us? Were Vasto Lordes already! Hm!" Deidara whined.

The blonde had a humanoid form with wings and a tail that acted like a war skirt in the back. His face was still covered with a bird mask that looked like his clay birds. He wore a pair of hakama that he stole from one of Aizen's Arrancar, and his had a pair of fingerless gloves (also from Aizen's Arrancar).

"I don't know. Sometime soon, probably. We're becoming a nuisance to him, after all," Kakuzu shrugged.

His Vasto Lorde transformation basically just reverted him back to his human state, but he did have his tail with its five rings. His mask remained a lion's, mane and all, and his back was plated with bone. Kakuzu also wore clothes stolen from Aizen's Arrancar.

"I don't think that's good. Then he'll want to exterminate us, not recruit us," Konan pointed out.

The former kunoichi now had a humanoid body with 'angel' wings and her halo. She had talon-ed gloves and bone covered the necessities. She had taken a sleeveless top and a pair of tights from an Arrancar. Her face remained covered by a blank mask with only eye slits and two rows of teeth.

"He's already sent someone," Itachi stated looking at something in the distance.

His cat mask covered his face. The rest of his body flickered in and out of existence. A row of spines stuck out of his arms and bone formed claws over his hands. His tail whipped behind him, same as always. Itachi was the only one of the group able to find clothes that matched the ones he wore when he was alive.

Everyone looked at the approaching figure. It was a Arrancar with black hair and green eyes. His face held no expression, and there were green lines running down his cheeks.

Once the Arrancar was standing a few meters in front of them he spoke, "Who are you four?"

The former shinobi exchanged small looks before Itachi introduced, "I am Itachi Uchiha. These are Konan, Deidara, and Kakuzu. Who are you?"

"I am the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Lord Aizen wishes to know why you are attacking his subordinates," the Arrancar stated.

"How do you know we are the ones attacking your subordinates?" Kakuzu questioned.

"You are wearing our uniforms," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Fine, we wanted to gain this 'Aizen's' attention since we heard he was offering more power to powerful hollows," Konan explained.

"We want this power," Deidara glared.

"It is not my place to offer," The fourth Espada divulged.

"Couldn't you take us to Aizen? He's the one that can make this decision, right?" The blonde vasto lorde said exasperatedly.

"I cannot just bring you to Las Noches without permission, but I can see that you aren't going to accept this answer. I can report back to Lord Aizen and tell him of this since my orders do not include eliminating you. Depending on his decision, the next time we meet, I will either kill you or bring you to Las Noches," Ulquiorra informed.

"Please do that," Konan said.

Ulquiorra then inclined his head before disappearing.

"That went well," Kakuzu commented.

"It did," Itachi agreed.

"Can we go hunt again, hm? Maintaining the vasto lorde form is such a pain," Deidara said.

"Fine, let's go," Konan rolled her eyes.

**TIME-SKIP: TWO DAYS**

"When is he going to come? Hm," Deidara sighed.

"It's only been two days Deidara. Give them some time to make a decision," Konan chided.

Suddenly, they felt a fast approaching reiatsu, and Ulquiorra appeared in front of them.

"Aizen-sama wishes to meet you before making a decision," the Espada stated.

"Alright," Itachi nodded, and they all sped after Ulquiorra.

They soon arrived at a huge palace, and they shot inside and through a maze of hallways. The four vasto lordes all sensed a group of high reiatsu as they followed the fourth Espada. Then they reached a large door, and it slowly creaked open.

All the Akatsuki members examined their surroundings while on high alert, but they looked relaxed and uncaring to the rest of the world.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra. And welcome to Las Noches, vasto lordes," the man sitting on the throne greeted.

Ulquiorra bowed and jumped onto one of the columns in the darkness, where the other arrancar and Espada resided.

"I am Aizen Sousuke. What are your names?" the man questioned.

"Itachi Uchiha. They are Deidara, Kakuzu, and Konan."

"It would be a pleasure to meet you, but you have been harming my _beloved_ Arrancar. Why?" The shinigami smirked.

"To get your attention, of course. Took you long enough, hm," Deidara scoffed.

"Oh? And why would you want to catch my attention?" Aizen raised an eyebrow.

Kakuzu immediately wrapped his threads around Deidara's mouth when he went to retort.

Instead, Itachi explained, "We heard that you were making hollows more powerful in return for their services. We would like to join you for power."

"I only accept the most powerful into my army. I would have to test you first," Aizen warned.

Deidara finally blasted out of Kakuzu's thread and growled, "Bring it. Hm."

The four former Akatsuki members eventually found themselves in a extremely large white room along with Aizen, two other shinigami, and the Espada.

"These are Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname," Aizen introduced. "You are going to be pitted against one of the Espada while the rest of us judge your performance. Nnoitra, you will fight first. You guys can choose who goes first."

The tall Espada with a enormous scythe stepped up, and Kakuzu smirked, "I'll go first. His weapon reminds me of Hidan."

**A/N: That took a while. I finished though. **

**Thank you for reading and please review to tell me how good or bad it is. Please tell me how to improve it if you don't think it's good enough and if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**-OoM**


End file.
